


Angel Care Takers

by chibikameai



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, sick!Dean sick!Sam nurse!Cas nurse!Gabe sick!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-24
Updated: 2010-09-24
Packaged: 2017-10-12 04:05:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibikameai/pseuds/chibikameai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean get sick at the same time and Cas and Gabe take care of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel Care Takers

**Author's Note:**

> For the lovely 27JaredJensen who is a bad influence.

Dean kept a close eye on his baby brother. Sam had gotten sick. Again. It came with the job. Winter being the worst of the season for poor Sammy, even if the wind blew the wrong direction. Sam got sick.

It wouldn't be a problem if Dean wasn't getting sick himself. Dean could feel it coming. He was getting hot when it was cold, head aches coming and going, not eating as much, and thirsty as hell. A cough would escape him every now and then. Thankfully, Sammy had never been around, but now he could cough and get away with it because Sam was out of it.

"Hello Dean,"

Dean smiled at the familiar presence of his Angel. He felt his soft hand on his forehead and stated. "You're warm."

Dean sighed as he leaned more into Castiel's palm. It was soothing to the ponding in his head that was coming. Cas was better than an ice pack.

"I'm 'kay, Cas." he tried to assure the angel as he sniffed up some snot.

"There's a thing called a tissue Dean-o."

Dean groaned.

"Nice to see you too." Gabriel greeted with a smirk.

"What'cha doin' here?" Dean demanded.

"I'm following my bro's action. Taking care what is mine."

"That was too much information dick." Dean knew there was something going on between his brother and the Archangel. He just didn't ask because he sure as hell didn't want to know any of the details.

"Hey, I didn't say I fucked him." he corrected. "I never kiss and tell."

Cas snorted as if to say: "Yeah, right."

"Still, I got this."

"Yeah, sure you do." Gabriel said. "Sam's out, and you look like shit."

"Do ya want me to tell ya what ya look like?" Dean spat at him. The oldest Winchester could give him a list. Gabriel's presence was not helping him any at all. He was getting anxious, and tried to calm down, but he could feel the pressure build up in his chest, and then came a string of coughs.

Cas went for Dean's whiskey. Gabriel shook his head. "We need to get them real medicine Cas."

"This is a cure for all." Dean tried to remind him.

"You're almost out." Gabriel said. Then noticed that Dean took the last swing of it. "And I'm sure passing germs between you two isn't helping."

"Dean," Cas said, peeping into his thoughts. He read loud and clear that they were low on cash, and Dean had used the last bit of it for the hotel room so they wouldn't have to stay the night on the side of the road for Sammy's sake.

"God Cas, I hate it when ya get 'side my head like that!" Dean spat. He didn't mean to sound so harsh. He could be a real dick when he got sick. Just ask Sam. It was because it didn't happen to him much and when it did, it hit him. Hard.

Cas knew. He didn't take no offense to Dean's outburst. He just leaned in and put his arms around him to draw him close so he could have someone to lean into. Then he pressed a kiss on his sweaty temple. Dean was really burning up.

"Sorry sweetheart," Dean mumbled into his chest, wrapping his arms around his Angel in return. "I jest don feel good, and--"

"It's all right,"

"No it's not." Dean argued. "I'm not suppose to be the whiny little bitch. That's Sam's job."

"Hey!" Gabriel barked at him quietly, taking to his knocked out partner defense.

Dean groaned again.

"Gabriel, please," Cas tried to play peace keeper here. Sam was better at it than he was. Gabriel actually listened to Sam.

"All right, all right, since you are Sammy Boy's bro, I guess I'll take it easy on you." With a snap of his finger, a cup full of grape medicine appeared in his free hand. "How about this for a peace offering?"

"I ain't taking not-- ACHOO!" Dean sneezed right into Cas' suit. "Sorry." he sniffled.

Cas let a hand play with his damp hair. Dean could do whatever and he wouldn't mind. Not in the slightest.

Gabriel circled around Sammy's bed to close the gap between him and Dean, and knelt down. "If you're a good boy and take this, I'm sure my brother will give you a blow job."

That was so much better than a sticker or sucker.

"Really?" That got Dean to perk up.

Gabriel laughed when Cas glared at him with those big blues. Gabriel returned his glare with his own sympathetic look towards the older Winchester. If it would get him to take it then he should go along with it. Besides, it wasn't like they hadn't done that before anyway. When Gabriel got bored or horny, he liked to turn it onto the Destiel channel. It was full of good smut. He had no idea that his brother was that flexible.

Cas gave a swift nod of his head.

"What's in it?" Dean was hesitant as he took it from Gabriel. "Just some special Angelic Mojo that will knock your ass off for a loop, but you'll feel better in the morning."

"What 'bout Sammy?" Dean asked, eying his baby brother.

"He's in my hands. Nothing to worry about." Gabriel said with a smile.

All the more reason why Dean was to worry.

Cas tried this time. "Dean, you take care of your brother, try to save the world, and stop the Apocalypse. Let someone take care of you for a change."

Dean looked up at his love and could see that there was no use in arguing. He sighed, caved, and took the medicine. He gulped it down in one swing. It may look like grape but with Gabriel anything was possible. Dean was glad to say at least the medicine was true to it's flavor.

The shit that Gabe gave him worked way quicker than NyQuill did because before he could blink, he feel over on his bed. Dead gone. Gabriel snapped again and got Dean out of his jeans, tee, and jacket into some sweats. So, he could be more comfortable. Cas smiled at Gabriel.

"Would you prefer him naked?" Gabriel teased. "You can take complete and total advantage of him." He lifted his fingers to snap again.

Cas ignored him and went to get Dean's unconscious body tucked under the covers and propping his head up on the pillows. Cas didn't like the pillows. They weren't soft enough for his lover. Cas took off his jacket and focused to bring his wings out.

Gabriel had to step back when they sprung out. He watched as his baby brother took his place by his charge's side. He slipped one wing under Dean effortlessly. He didn't even have to lift him up. With the other wing, he draped it over Dean to add to the other blankets that were over him.

"Get well Dean," Cas whispered and kissed him once before he sat up, watching over him.

"He will bro. Don't worry." Gabriel assured Cas.

"Thank you Gabriel."

Gabriel winked at him. It was true he liked to give the Winchesters Hell, but that was all in fun. They were growing on him. He let his baby bro be with his partner in forever, while he went to his.

"Gabriel..." Sammy was coming to, feeling his Angel's presence since the moment he got there. He just wanted to see what he was going to do with Dean. He was happy to hear that Gabriel was taking care of him. He reached up for his angel. "Gabe."

Gabe fell into his arms, so he could puzzle himself next to Sammy. "Hush love," he cooed.

Sam didn't feel so good before, but now that Gabriel was within arms reach, he was feeling much better all ready.


End file.
